The Good Brother
by Bragi002
Summary: Elena has finally made her decision, but there's one problem...Damon isn't sure he knows how to do this "boyfriend" thing. Elena will have to teach him, and maybe learn a few things along the way. But will Damon be able to pull it off? Possibly M
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Delena story, and as of right now, it's a one-shot. But if people like it, I may continue it. It is kind of ramble-y at the beginning, but…oh well. **

** I don't know why I'm putting this in, but I'm going to anyways. At the beginning of the show, I was 100% Stelena. I loved Damon because he was hilarious and hot as hell, but I was pretty much for Stefan. But when Damon's character began to unravel, I loved him more and more, and then the "I love you, but I don't deserve you speech" did it for me. I became Delena. And as far as the books go, I had been wishy-washy up until the part in **_**The Return: Nightfall**_** when Damon takes care of her –combs her hair, pampers her. Damon is amazing. Don't know why I felt that was necessary, but I did.**

** Enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries – Damon and Elena would've been together in season 1 if I did. It belongs to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**_

Damon looked out the window, bourbon in hand. His only realistic wish was that he could get so unbelievably drunk and forget everything that had happened during the Denver road trip.

It physically hurt him to think that they could've shared a moment like that, and her still have doubts about her feelings for him. Maybe it was unrequited, but it was hard for him to believe that every touch, every kiss, every spark that flew when they said each other's names and looked into each other's eyes, was all him. Love that strong could not be one sided.

_It will always be Stefan._

Her previous words came back to him. Damon had heard it some many times, he could lip it when he knew it was coming. Katherine had said it more than once, but it never pained him as much as it had when it came from Elena.

He sighed and knocked back the last of the amber liquid in his glass. His plan was back firing – the drunker he got, the more he thought about her. But then again, he always thought about her. She was always somewhere in his mind, refusing to get out.

Looking back on when he had first come to Mystic Falls, he could've laughed. He had been so blinded by Katherine, and promised himself he wouldn't be like his brother, loving someone else because of her mirror image to Katherine. Yet here he was, pining after Kat's look alike – exactly like Stefan.

_No._ He was nothing like Stefan. His brother had been drawn to appearances. Damon had wanted to stay away from her for the same reason, and ended up falling in love with her because she was the exact opposite of her doppelgänger. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket, but he ignored it. He was 99% positive it was Lydia, or Leslie, or Lisa – whatever her name was. He had found the redheaded floozy in the alley behind a bar outside of town, and had taken her home, hoping she would prove to be the perfect distraction.

She wasn't.

He couldn't stop imagining Elena – it was _her_ lips he wanted to kiss, _her_ body he wanted to feel, _her_ name he wanted to fall from his lips in the dark.

He shook his head. It was thoughts like these that got him in trouble in the first place. Haunted by Elena until he couldn't control himself – exactly what happened the other night. But then again, _she _kissed _him._

His phone buzzed again and he rolled his eyes, yanking it out of his pocket. "_What?"_ he growled. He waited a moment, and then blushed with stupidity when he realized it wasn't a call, but a text. He opened the message, eyes widening when he saw who the sender was.

**I'm on my way. We need to talk.**

If he had been human, his heart would've failed him. Oh _damn_. He didn't need this. He briefly wondered if he should call up Linda just to piss her off, but decided against it. He needed to be serious – after all, his heart was on the line.

The doorbell chimed, and then heard her come in. She knew she didn't need to knock, but the good manners imbedded in her mind never failed. He smiled – she was adorable. Taking a deep breath, he buttoned up his shirt and turned to face her. No matter how many times he saw her, he would never get used to her beauty. She was so innocent, so pure, and at such odds with Katherine. Often, he found himself wondering how he could've ever convinced himself that he was in love with her.

She cleared her throat and he focused on her face once again. She wouldn't look him in the eye – he didn't know how he felt about that. He waited, and waited, the silence between them stretching, going from slightly uncomfortable to beyond awkward. He swallowed. "Well?"

She flinched at his tone – he hadn't meant it to come out so cold, but if he had to choose between cruelty and vulnerability, it certainly would _not_ be the latter.

She composed herself and nodded. "Um, yes. Right…um, well…." She fumbled for words before stopping altogether.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw her left eye twitch. If he hadn't been so attuned to her, it might have slipped past his radar. But he knew her better than anyone else - if anyone was going to notice her minuscule quirks, it was him.

After a moment she tried again. "I have something I need to say-"

"Yeah, I figured that out when you said, 'We need to talk'." He smirked as her face turned bright red. He just couldn't help himself sometimes.

"I- Look, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it how it is."

He nodded. "That would be nice."

"I've made my decision."

She didn't need to elaborate for him. After all this time, she had finally chosen between himself and Stefan. Relief and pain coursed through him. He knew what her answer would be, and though he knew it would pain him to hear it, he was glad to finally know for sure. But could he really handle her look of pity as she broke his heart?

When she opened her mouth to speak again, he cut her off. "You don't need to say it, Elena. I know."

She blinked at him, astounded. "You do?"

"I've heard it enough times to predict it."

Her eyes widened. "_What?_"

He frowned. Was she seriously trying to act like this was the first time she had rejected him? Chosen his baby bro over him?

"How…?"

"Let's be serious, Elena. I've seen the signs – they're blaringly obvious – but I've just ignored them."

Her jaw dropped, and his confusion grew. Didn't she know how much he loved her?

"I put up a hell of a fight for you, but, as the saying goes, _'It will always be Stefan',_" he said wistfully.

Her eyes lit with understanding, and she tried to speak, but Damon was on a roll. There was no stopping him.

"I should've just left when I heard you went to Stefan first-"

"Damon?"

"-I just thought, for once, it might be me-"

"Damon."

"-Why can't it ever be me?"

_"Damon."_

He stopped his rambling and looked at her expectantly.

"Can you shut up for a second?"

His lips pressed into a thin, hard line, but he nodded stiffly.

"It _is_ you," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

She took slow steps toward him as she spoke. "When I first met Stefan, I thought he was _the one_. And he was – he was perfect in every way, any girl's dream. I was so sure that we were meant for each other, two halves of a whole. Soul mates."

Good God Almighty, it was too painful for him to bear. It was bad enough that the one woman he had fallen madly in love with had chosen someone else, but did she have to shove his nose in it? It was pounds of salt in his gaping wounds.

"But then," she continued, "I met his brother."

What?

"His sexy, annoying, cocky older brother, who drove me insane. He was a total asshole. But then he showed me a side of him that no one had ever seen before. He acted like a monster on the outside to hide his pain on the inside. The pain of losing the woman he loved, the pain of being the other brother. The pain of losing his humanity.

"My heart broke for him. And as I tried to mend him, I began to see the man he really is. A good, wholesome man who would do anything to protect the ones he loves. And I found myself falling for him. The sarcasm, the cockiness I once hated made me giggle when I wanted to break down. The sexy smirk and _eye thing_ he did that I used to loathe became the things I lived for. And the bastard I hated became the man I love."

By now she was in front of him, and she took his face in her hands. "Damon Salvatore," she whispered. "I love you."

He looked at her, awe and reverence and love etched plainly on his features. "Say it again," he breathed.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you," she giggled.

A huge grin stretched across his face, and his eyes lit up. He beamed at her, shining as brightly as the sun. It was the happiest he had ever been since his childhood, when his mother was still alive and he and Stefan were best friends. His dead heart ached with her confession, and he loved it. He loved her.

She leaned in to kiss him, pressing her lips to his softly. He moved his mouth with hers immediately. "I love you, too," he murmured.

She pulled back and grinned. "I know."

He reattached his lips to hers, pouring everything he had to give into it. She made a contented sound in the back of her throat, and opened her mouth to let their tongues tangle. He pulled her onto his lap, her legs on either side of him, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She ran his fingers through his hair and he moaned.

When he tried to lower her onto the couch, she pushed him away. "What? What did I do?" He panted.

"You don't get the goods that easily, Damon," she said cheekily. He pouted and she bit his lower lip, eliciting a growl from him the shot through her body and straight to her core.

He sighed and got off of her, pulling her up with him. She tried to get up, but he wouldn't let her go. She narrowed her eyes at him and his grip tightened.

"I can tolerate not fucking you into oblivion, but I _will not_ tolerate you leaving me when I just got you."

She gave him a slight smile and said simply, "I'll have Jeremy bring me some things."

He smiled widely at her. Euphoria coursed through his veins – the girl he loved returned his feelings. Elena Gilbert - beautiful, strong, stubborn Elena – loved him almost as much as he loved her. Almost.

He frowned suddenly, and Elena grin vanished. "What's wrong?"

"I…don't know how to be a boyfriend," he mumbled.

She laughed softly. "It's not that hard."

He glared at her. "This is _me_ we're talking about," he said, pointing to himself as she needed the visual.

"Well then, I'll teach you." She fingered the collar of his shirt as he gazed up at her.

"Okay," he said quietly. "I'll hold you to that. But Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"If you're in this for the long haul…you know you won't be able to have kids, right?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. And I'm okay with that. I'd rather have you, than have kids with someone else. If I can't have a family with you, then I don't want one."

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

**R&R! I'd love to know what you guys think! And suggestions would come in handy. For now at least, this is a project, so I haven't really planned ahead yet. So…review!**

** Colbey**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say one thing. **

** I will only do Third Person – Omniscient in a lemon. Anything else will be Third Person – Limited, and most likely Damon (occasionally Elena).**

** Enjoy!**

"_Damon."_

He groaned and pressed his face harder against the bathroom door. Elena insisted on taking a shower and, right after teasing him, decided that she'd rather do it alone. That's where the prick-tease was now – under the running hot water, moaning his name as she pleasured herself.

"Damn it, Elena, _let me in,_" he growled. Her tinkling giggle came through the door, but it turned to a moan.

_"Oh fuck, Damon."_

He slammed his fist against the wood, and it splintered slightly. He repeated the action, and the door chipped just enough for him to look through. His eyes followed a drop of water from her neck, down over her breast, past her naval and lower still. He licked his lips, and with a few more hits, the door burst opened.

She opened her eyes and tried to cover herself, shocked, but he was having none of that. In a flash, his clothes were strewn across the floor and he was stepping into the shower with her. He gave her a smirk, and lunged, attacking her neck with rough, hungry kisses. She wove her fingers through his hair as he devoured her lips with fervor. Electricity crackled in the air, sparks against their skin.

She easily slid up the wall as he lifted her and brought her legs around his waist. A breathy moan escaped her when she felt his hard member against her stomach. His tongue darted out to lick a drop of water off her hardened nipple, before he bit down gently. Her back arched and pressed her breast further into his mouth. She reached down to grasp his impressive length and stroked him softly.

He sucked her other peak into his mouth, increasing the pressure as she increased speed. His eyes rolled back into his head and he scraped his teeth against her, smirking at her gasp of pleasure. He was so close – just a little more…

She unwound her legs from him and planted her feet on the tile. He was shocked - and a bit frustrated – as he watched her drop to her knees in front of him. Eyes locked, she extended her tongue and flicked the pre-cum off of his head. His jaw dropped, and she could see the glint as the light hit his fangs, the veins crawling underneath blood red eyes.

He hit the back of her throat, filling her mouth completely. In the back of his mind, he was surprised that he fit. She wrapped her lips around him and bobbed her head, from the base to his head and back again. He grasped at anything he could, but there was nothing to stabilize him. So, he improvised.

She squealed as her back met the hot water. A moment later, she was in the air and staring at Little Damon. She felt air hit her _right there _and her eyes widened. _He isn't really going to-_

Her cry rang out through the Boarding House as his tongue attacked her flesh, ruthless and unyielding.

"D-Damon, I've-I've never done a-69," she panted. Oh God, he was talented.

"There's a first for everything," he murmured into her clit, and he rubbed his fangs against her.

She didn't hesitate to take him into her mouth again, eager to taste him, to have his seed slide down her throat. She wanted it – _badly_. And she was going to get it.

He spread her cheeks and shoved his tongue in her core, thrusting in and out, swirling around in circle. She only stopped her ministrations for a heartbeat to mewl, and then continued to deep throat him. Sounds of appreciation escaped them both as they gave and received pleasure. They both had had good head before, but this didn't compare.

Damon reached a point where he couldn't wait any longer, and flipped them over again. He swiveled so that they were eye to eye and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "You ready?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, and he didn't hesitate to split her legs and pin them to the tile. A moment later, she felt him nudge into her and she whimpered. He was _so big_ – she didn't know how he was going to fit. But she was anxious to find out.

Fully sheathed inside of her, he threw his head back and shut his eyes, clamping down on his lip. He was trying hard not to move, to let her get used to the way he stretched her, but damn it to hell, she was _so fucking tight_. Bloodlust couldn't hold a candle to the way he felt around her.

Another minute later, she grasped his hips, giving him the go-ahead. He rocked against her at a torturous speed, making her groan in frustration.

"Save the sweet shit for later, Damon. Right now, I want to be well and thoroughly fucked."

His cock twitched inside of her at her words – could she be any sexier? He pulled all the way out and slammed back into her. She cried out and he did it again, just to hear the beautiful sound. He hit the back of her repeatedly and she met him thrust for thrust. They slid all over his big shower floor, the only sound being the slap of skin on skin.

He circled his thumb on her nub to bring her closer. He wasn't going to last much longer, and he wanted her to climax first. She clawed at his back and his pace got a little frantic.

"Come for me, Elena."

She arched her back, and he felt her walls clench once. _Just one more push_.

He took a hard nipple in his mouth and bit roughly, and she fell over the edge. A scream ripped through her throat as her orgasm shook her. A few more savage thrusts, and Damon fell, too, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, but she didn't mind. It felt nice to have his weight on her, warming her. Even though he wasn't supposed to be able to do that. But then again, he wasn't supposed to go out in the sun either.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, running her fingers through his wet hair.

"I love you, too," he mumbled, muffled by her shoulder. "I fucking adore you."

She smiled and her heart skipped a beat. He knew just what to say to make her swoon.

"We better get out now."

He grinned and lifted his head. "Alright. But I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

Her eyes widened. "That wasn't enough?"

"Silly Elena," he chuckled, "I'll never get enough of you."

**She had said before she wanted to wait – that didn't last long. But it's Damon, who would last?**

**A little short, but lemons deserve their own chapter. **

** Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, as are suggestions. No guarantee I'll use them, but I might put them in another story (with your permission, of course).**

** Check out **_**JennaMarbles**_** on YouTube – she's fucking hilarious. I personally like **_**What Disney Movies Taught Me **_**and **_**Drunk Makeup Tutorial. **_**Oh, and **_**What Nicki Minaj Wants In A Man.**_

** *Check yourself before you wreck yourself***

** ^That's my new favorite saying.**

** Colbey**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

I am done with . It's become way to complicated for me to post a chapter (I have to upload it _at least _3 times before it actually stays) and I'm tired of it. So, I am officially deleting all of my incomplete stories off of FF.N and posting them on my blog. Maybe I'll be able to find a better site to put them on.

The ones I'm deleting and re-posting are:

-Apologies and Admissions

-Heavy in your Arms

-Home

-The Dentist

-The Good Brother

I'll also be editing We Found Love and posting it on here. I'm not promising it will be better, but I'll try my best.

I won't delete these stories until I've posted them on the blog, and I'll let you know through another A/N. Hopefully I will be able to update faster and easier. You'll also be able to check out some of the original stories I post (if you want).

Sorry if this makes it harder for you to read, but FF.N has finally pissed me off to the point of no return. I just hope I'm a good enough writer that y'all don't mind.

Colbey


End file.
